Lady Stardust
by lovely-narcissa
Summary: "It is a Thursday, the type of Thursday where one wants to do naught and think about naught. Remus can do neither."  A one-shot wolfstar song fic based around Lady Stardust by the wonderful David Bowie.


AN: Sorry to everyone waiting for me to update my other fics. I am so bad at this.

It is a Thursday, the type of Thursday where one wants to do naught and think about naught. Remus can do neither. He sits placidly on a small pile of cushions in the corner of the common room, knees brought up to his chest like a shield. From what he is not sure, or, at least he won't admit. He feels worried, strained, like there is a weight on his heart. Everything is so damn confusing.

From over the top of his legs, Remus observes his house members. It is late and students are starting to filter off to bed, leaving behind the older students studying and some younger ones determined to stay up as late as possible.

The atmosphere in the room is slurred. Everyone is tired and so chat lazily with acquaintances or try not to fall asleep under the warm gaze of the fire.

It is cold were Remus sits; the flame's light not quite reaching his corner. Gently he shivers and blinks once, twice to clear his fogging brain. Through one of the arrow slit windows Remus can see the moon. It is almost full; tomorrow he will endure another transformation.

But for the time being he is content to sit and watch. He watches as his friends huddle around the fire. James kisses Lily's forehead and her green eyes glint back strangely in the flickering light. Near by Sirius and Peter are crouched around a piece of parchment: prank planning, most likely. Lethargically, thoughts of sleep wander across Remus' mind, supplemented by the soft wirring and clicking noises that accompany the muggle music player on the mantelpiece. Remus is unsure as to who switched it on, but he doesn't mind. A muggle tune drifts out. It is vaguely familiar. He knows he has heard it before, but it is quite old; a few years, maybe? The harsh guitar penetrates the dozy air and gently permeates the room, stirring an introduction and a few passionately sung words.

_People stared at the makeup on his face_

_Laughed at his long black hair, his animal grace_

Remus smiles as he watches the recognition spark on Sirius face. Remus too recognizes it. It is one of Sirius' favorites.

_The boy in the bright blue jeans_

_Jumped up on the stage_

Remus watches as, almost in slow motion, Sirius steps onto the oak coffee table he has been working on. He starts humming, waltzing around in circles, entranced. The volume increases slightly.

_And lady stardust sang his songs_

_Of darkness and disgrace_

James and Lily break away for a moment and James tells Sirius to get off the table, he is going to knock over Lily's tea.

_And he was alright, the band was altogether_

_Yes he was alright, the songs went on forever_

_And he was awful nice_

_Really quite out of sight_

_And he sang all night long_

Remus stares, entranced as the older boy joins in with the singing. He has heard Sirius sing before, but never in front of a crowd. Sirius is more of the singing-in-the-shower type, or humming-as-he-gets-dressed type. He will whistle a tune note perfect if he thinks he thinks he is alone, but won't normally utter a note if he thinks anyone is listening. His voice is higher than one would expect, but beautiful all the same.

_The femme fatales emerged from shadows_

_To watch this creature fair._

Carefully, Remus untucks his legs and rises, barely noticing the pins and needles spreading through his thighs. He walks towards the singing boy.

_Boys stood upon their chairs to make their point of view_

He doesn't notice the silence that has descended upon the remaining students. They are all listening.

_I smiled sadly for a love I could not obey_

_And Lady Stardust sang his songs_

_Of darkness and dismay._

Remus looks down as he approaching, not wanting to taint the vision with his monster un-humaness. He feels eyes on him and glances up to find Sirius' dark grey irises boring into his own. Sirius is gently swaying to the music, his tall, lean body casting silhouettes and shadows around the hushed room.

_And he was alright, the band was altogether_

_Yes he was alright, the songs went on forever_

Remus doesn't really know what he is doing. He can't feel his feet, but he knows he is walking because he is getting closer to Sirius and the table. Sirius is smiling serenely.

_And he was awful nice_

_Really quite paradise_

Sirius reaches out a hand and pulls Remus onto the table.

_And he sang all night long_

Remus can hear the whispers, the voiced questions to things he wanted to know himself, but they were mere details.

_Ooh, how I sighed when they asked if I knew his name_

Sirius grasps Remus' hands and pulls him along, making him sway and spin as well to the captivating rhythm. Sirius is still singing but quieter so that he is more miming than actually singing

_Oh they were alright, the band was altogether_

_Yes he was alright, and the song went on forever_

_Sirius grins and Remus can see the fire light catch in his eyes. They are full of happiness and something else that the young werewolf can't identify._

_And he was awful nice_

_Really quite paradise_

_He sang all night…_

They stop spinning, hands still clutched together loosely.

…_long_

The song finishes, the outro fading. No one in the stunned audience makes a noise as they watch the two boys stand on the coffee table, one looking up and one looking down. Their chest rise and fall quickly, the only sounds in the room are the crackling fire and their labored breathing. Remus' subconscious notes the sudden tension, so thick one could have cut it with a knife. But Remus doesn't care. He doesn't care about the dozen or so pairs of eyes watching intently. He doesn't care about formality or propriety or damn _damn rules. _All he cares about is that he knows he will never be able to look away from those grey stormy orbs and never be able to…

Suddenly Sirius is leaning forward. He is leaning forward and brushing his soft pink lips to Remus' chapped ones and even all thoughts of stormy orbs are gone from Remus' mind. He closes his eyes and kisses Sirius with all his might. So much, _so_ much has to be said in that kiss and he does. Everything he feels, and has ever felt, he pours into that kiss. Sirius breaks away and rests his forehead against Moony's.

"You're crying," he whispers. And he is, Remus is. But it doesn't matter; they are tears of relief and happiness.

Moony crashes his lips against Sirius'.

_Song by David Bowie from the album Ziggy Stardust._

AN: I didn't want to use the word orbs, but nothing else fitted.


End file.
